marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
King-Size Hulk Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Numerous unidentified Wendigo Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Wait Until Dark | Writer2_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler2_1 = Frank Cho | Inker2_1 = Frank Cho | Colourist2_1 = Jason Keith | Colourist2_2 = Guru-eFX | Letterer2_1 = Comicraft | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = This place takes place during the events of ... Aboard the SHIELD helicarrier, She-Hulk is getting bored listening to Iron Man and Maria Hill discuss the Red Hulk. That's when the subject of their discussion comes ripping through the wall and pulls She-Hulk away. As the attacker drags her down a darkened hallway, she thinks that this new Hulk is her cousin Bruce Banner. When she tries to call him by name, the Red Hulk informs her that he is not Banner. Since this not her cousin, She-Hulk lays into her attacker at full strength. However, it doesn't even phase the Red Hulk, who belts her aside. He then pins She-Hulk up against the wall and tells her that he could kill her at any time. He repeats this threat as She-Hulk passes out from lack of air. When she regains consciousness Maria Hill is standing over her. She relates her encounter with the Red Hulk and is determined to track him down and get revenge. When Maria warns her against going after the Red Hulk alone, Jennifer assures her that she won't be. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Death and Life of the Abomination | Writer3_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler3_1 = Herb Trimpe | Inker3_1 = Herb Trimpe | Colourist3_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer3_1 = Comicraft | Editor3_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis3 = From his cell at Gamma Base, Bruce Banner back-tracks through his long history with the Abomination. He starts by recounting how the new Red Hulk had recently tacked Emil Blonsky down in Russia and shot him to death. He remembers one of his last battles with the Aboination, which ended with Blonsky being shackled in Gamma Base and forced to watch footage of him saying goodbye to his wife Nadia Blonsky over and over. The time before that was when the Abomination used his own blood to kill his wife, Betty Banner, with radiation poisoning and how the Abomination cowardly hid after the fact while also stalking his ex-wife. He thinks back further, of the time that the Abomination kidnapped his wife and took her into the sewers of New York City. The Hulk, shrunken in size managed to convince the mentally unhinged Abomination to let his ex-wife go. Further, still he remembers the time that the Hulk doused the Abomination with toxic waste, horribly scarring his foe. He thinks about some of his earliest battles with the Abomination, such as when the Hulk briefly allied himself with Blonsky, when the Abomination worked with the Rhino, and when the two fought in space. Lastly, he thinks about the day that Emil Blonsky was first transformed into the Abomination. A spy planted at Gamma Base, Blonsky was mutated by the Gamma Charger that Banner set up to try and cure himself of being the Hulk. Thinking about how his constant struggles with the Abomination were his fault and he is partially responsible for Betty's death, Banner begins to cry. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = And the Wind Howls... Wendigo! | ReprintOf4 = Incredible Hulk #180 | StoryTitle5 = And Now... the Wolverine! | ReprintOf5 = Incredible Hulk #181 | StoryTitle6 = The Revolution's Fine! | ReprintOf6 = Avengers #83 | Notes = Continuity Notes The Death and Life of the Abomination: Bruce Banner goes through the majority of his battles with the Abomination in reverse order. These recountings are: ** When the Red Hulk murdered the Abomination in . Although he is killed her, Blonsky is ultimately resurrected in . ** The Abomination hiding in lakes, stalking his ex-wife, then being imprisoned and forced to watch footage of himself and his wife took place in - . ** Betty Ross died of radiation poisoning in , the Abomination admitted to his involvement in . ** The time that the Hulk was shrunk down in size and convinced the Abomination to let his ex-wife go was chronicled in - . ** The time the Abomination was doused with toxic waste happened in . ** The Abomination and the Hulk actually worked together in - . ** The time the Hulk fought the Rhino and Abomination together happened in . ** The Abomination battle the Hulk in space in . ** Lastly, Banner recounts the origins of the Abomination which were chronicled in - . Chronology Notes Wait Until Dark Various characters appear in other stories between the pages of these issues. Those affected are: Page 7: * * Page 8: * * Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}